


Walk Me Through the Dark

by KatG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blind Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, DCRB, Dean Winchester Worries About Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Interrupting Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), artwork, dean cas reverse bang, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: Chuck is gone, Heaven and Hell are locked up tight. But the Entity wants to collect on a certain deal. Michael’s objections lead to negotiations on Castiel’s fate.And so Castiel falls. The beautiful blue light of his grace separating from him and finding its own path to the ground being the last thing he sees.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	1. In the (new) Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by saying thank you to whatever deity is out there looking out for me. I got an AMAZING piece of art to work with courtesy of [Deancebra](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/). I only hope I did it justice.  
> An endless thank you to my volunteer betas: Elephino_ForTheHalibut & Little Grey Fish. This would be trash without you.
> 
> Link to Deancebra's AO3 artwork

[](https://ibb.co/DRnTf39)

Chuck is gone. Locked away for eternity. Amara, Billie, the Entity, Rowena, and Michael each bear a thick triangle on their arm. One side of a pentagram each.

The five of them come to an agreement on the order of the new world. Heaven and Hell will be locked away. Demons will be barred from making deals. Angels will be kept far from the temptations of humanity that skewed the views of Angels before. Even reapers are to be kept on a tighter leash, with Billie keeping a close eye on them to avoid unauthorized uses of their gates between worlds.

There are two main exceptions to the rules. The first being Amara. Having no true territory or purpose besides being alive to keep the cosmos balanced, she is therefore allowed to go where she pleases so long as she stays out of everyone else’s business.

Jack’s fate is a little trickier. If the angels are kept in Heaven as planned, then Jake Kline will be the last nephilim to exist. It only seems fair to give him access to Heaven and Earth as he is a native of both realms. It’s Rowena who suggests that Castiel be granted access to Hell as well. As a new Queen of Hell, she makes some excuse about having the boy keeping her in line. She'll never admit her real reasoning, that Jack reminds her of Sam. Of Dean and Castiel, sometimes she can even imagine her darling Fergus back when he was a wee lad still learning everything about the world.

There is only one problem left to solve before the Entity can go back to the Empty. Castiel. While the Entity wants to leave their deal intact, Michael had other plans. Plans that involve keeping Castiel in Heaven like the rest of his brethren. And that just wouldn’t do.

It takes quite a bit of negotiation but eventually Michael and the Entity come to an agreement about the rogue little angel. One that leaves Micheal feeling like he drew the short straw, but in the very least it gives Castiel a chance at finding happiness.

Castiel will be cast from Heaven. If he dies during his fall, he is property of the Empty. If he lives, he will serve out his life as a human with the opportunity to go to Heaven or Hell as any other human would. As additional punishment courtesy of a very angry Entity, if he survives, any injuries received during the fall are to be treated with medicine and medicine alone. 

And so Castiel falls. The beautiful blue light of his grace separating from him and finding its own path to the ground being the last thing he sees.


	2. Darkness

One sensation after another comes back to Castiel. First is the excruciating pain radiating from, well, everywhere. Eternal sleep seems to be the better option at the moment, but he knows that the pain will fade as time goes on. Or at least, he hopes it will.

The metallic taste in his mouth proves that he isn’t just tasting molecules anymore. There’s no trace of his grace left to skew the blood into something less disgusting. It’s not enough to choke him, but the feel of it clinging to his teeth is all he can focus on now that he’s noticed it. He wants to spit it out, but his body chastises him for even attempting to move his head to the side.

For a moment, Castiel wonders if his head will explode from the pressure the slight movement causes. It’s everywhere, with no real origin. Just a solid pounding from deep within. Part of him wants to slip back into the fog he’d been in moments ago, but he feels too much right now. Either he wakes up, or he pushes himself further until he blacks out again.

As the pounding slows, he picks up on a steady beeping. It somehow feels sharp, like the high pitch of it is somehow cutting into his temples. He wants it to stop, but it doesn’t. It just carries on somewhere off to the side, beeping in sync with the pounding in his head.

But when it comes time to open his eyes, Castiel is met with darkness. Despite the searing pain, he brings his hands up to his face, rubbing at his eyes in the hopes of clearing out whatever is in the way. There are no bandages, but he rubs clumsily at his eyes anyways before trying again. Still, he sees nothing.

Panic starts up deep inside of him and he shoves it down as best he can. Darkness is part of life, he’s experienced it before. The fact that he’s semi-conscious would suggest that he isn’t in the Empty. It’s possible that the room lights are off. But even then he should be able to make out the shapes of his hands right in front of his face. Or the lights that the incredibly annoying machine next to him surely have. There should be something. Anything.

He barely registers the beeping becoming more frantic as he forces himself to sit up on the bed. The effort causes his stomach to pitch and he narrowly avoids throwing up, gripping tight to the edges of the thin mattress. If he’d thought his head would burst before it’s nothing compared to the way it feels now.

Each breath is heavy and hurts, coming in irregularly and causing his head to spin. His thoughts are spiraling when a deep voice cuts through.

“Cas! Shit. Jack, get in here!” Heavy boots pound on the tiled floor and then Dean’s hands are on him. “Deep breaths, okay buddy, deep breaths.”

“Dean-” Castiel cuts himself off when Dean moves his hands up to Castiel’s face, “I can’t-”

“Shh, don’t talk right now. Just breathe.” Dean instructs. He can feel the rough hands on either side of his face; he can smell the coffee on Dean’s breath. He wants so badly to see him, but instead focuses on his breathing.

He’s just edging out of his panic attack when he hears Jack in the background talking. It’s a one-sided conversation, likely a phone call. Knowing the Winchesters, it was Sam on the other end.

“That’s good, Cas, real good.” The familiarity of Dean’s voice guides him, steady where he is not, reminiscent of all the nights in Purgatory his prayers would echo in his head in the midst of battle. He feels lost in the dark when Dean removes his hands from his face. A pit forms in his stomach at just how disconnected he feels without his sight and he focuses harder on hearing Dean’s words.

“How ya’ feeling? We’ve got you on some painkillers. Not the good stuff but that’s coming as soon as Sam gets his ass back here with it.”

“I can’t-” Castiel tries, but his breathing picks up again and Dean grips tight to one of his hands.

“Hey, look at me. We’ll figure it all out, just look at me and focus okay.”

“I can’t, Dean.” He knows his voice is sharper than it should be, but it’s the only way he can get it out, “I can’t see.”

“What do you mean, what can’t you see?”

“Anything, Dean. I can’t see anything.”


	3. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Cas. We’ll figure it out.” Dean’s hands are tight on Castiel’s, just as much for his own good as it is for Cas’s. Since Jack had first brought him back, they’d been worried that something was up with the new human’s sight.. It was hard not to notice that his eyes were a very different kind of blue when Eileen was checking his neuros. It doesn’t make hearing it any better though.

“Jack, what’s the update on Sam?” His voice comes out almost rough with anxiety.

“Sam is a half hour away with some of ‘the good stuff.’” Under less shitty circumstances Dean might have smiled at the boy making finger quotes like Castiel does, but now all he cares about is hearing that Cas won’t be in pain much longer.

“Hear that, buddy?”

Castiel nods his head with a grimace, “I’m blind, not deaf.”

That, of course, pulls a smile out of Dean. “Good to know you haven’t lost your sense of humor.”

It takes Jack stuffing pillows behind Castiel’s back to allow him to sit up better for Dean to realize he’s still clinging to Castiel’s hands like a lifeline. He starts to let go, but Cas clings tighter.

“I’d rather you let me continue holding onto you,” he says much too timidly for a former angel of the Lord, “I can’t exactly see and it helps to have some form of connection to keep me from feeling like I’m still falling.”

The words settle in Dean’s gut like a ball of lead. This isn’t Castiel’s first time being human, but it is his first time falling from Heaven. Last time, when Metadouche had stolen his grace,he’d at least been decent enough to not throw him off Cloud Nine as well.

“We’ve got more bad news for you if you’re up for hearing it.” Sick of standing, Dean seats himself at the edge of the bed, being careful to avoid jostling Cas.

“I’d rather wait until the pain has abated. No offense, but everything hurts and I’d rather not have to focus on anything of significance.”

“Yeah, ‘course.”

“Would you like a distraction?” Jack offers, still standing awkwardly at the other side of the bed, “Research states that cheerful distractions can help reduce pain. I could get Dean’s music player from your room. Eileen mentioned that you like to listen to cassettes now.”

It might be Dean’s imagination, but it almost seems like Castiel blushes at that, as if Dean is one to judge a man for listening to some good tunes. Unless he’s listening to some of that new shit that’s being passed off as ‘rock’-then the ex-angel should be rightly ashamed.

“I’d rather not right now, Jack. It’s kind of you to offer, but my head hurts and music is probably not the way to fix it.”

"Why don't you go wake up Eileen?" Dean suggests to Jack, "I'll keep Cas busy ‘til Sam gets here."

There’s a moment of nervous hesitation before Jack replies, "She stabbed me last time."

Dean doesn’t take his eyes off Castiel to respond, "Yeah, well, she's a deaf Hunter. Shaking her awake is kinda how you get stabbed." The smile that stretches across Cas’s face reassures Dean a little bit, but the worry is still there.

Jack huffs in resignation, but leaves to go wake Eileen anyway, leaving Dean alone with Castiel once again. The silence that falls between them is just on the wrong side of uncomfortable.

“I thought maybe we’d lost you when you came down.” He finally says, noticing how Castiel turns towards his voice and clenches his hand tighter. “Shit, Cas, I’m not ready to lose you.”

Dean told himself he wasn’t going to fall apart, not while Castiel was still hooked up to machines. Despite that, he still finds himself blinking back tears and pulling Cas’s hand up to his lips.

“Dean, there’s something I promised myself I would tell you if my fall didn’t kill me.”


	4. Promise to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's exactly what you think it's going to be :)

Castiel swallows heavily forcing himself to talk before he can chicken out, “Dean there’s something I promised myself I would tell you if my fall didn’t kill me.”

He takes another moment to gather his wits, focusing on his hand which is still being held tight to Dean’s lips rather than the pain coursing through every vein. “I think we both know that from the moment I pulled you from Hell that the two of us have shared a -”

“A profound bond, yeah I remember you saying that once or twice.” Dean interrupts and Castiel can perfectly imagine the hunter’s lopsided grin.

“Precisely.” He continues, “I was never sure if it was because I was the one who reassembled you or if it was something bigger than anything we’ve seen. But every interaction with you led me further from where I was and closer to you. There have been times when we’ve said it without words, times we’ve almost said it but chose to say something else. One time when I said it, but then brought the rest of the Winchester family into it as well. Dean, I-”

“Cas! Dean! Got the meds, help me hook him up.” Sam yells, interrupting them, because of course he does.

“For fuck’s sake, Sammy, could you possibly have shittier timing!” Dean yells from next to him, his voice tinted with something along the lines of amusement and annoyance.

“Geez, sorry. Didn’t realize that Cas didn’t want the morphine I almost got caught stealing.” Even without sight, Cas can picture the so called ‘bitch face’ that Sam is wearing. Two additional sets of footprints fall in behind Sam. “Move over so Eileen can help me set it up.”

“Wait!” Castiel yells urgently. “I need to say this sober or Dean will spend the rest of the day convincing himself it’s the drugs talking.” Next to him he hears Dean scoff.

“Want us to leave?” Eileen asks. Dean groans, but it’s Sam who speaks up to answer.

“Please,” Sam says in a way that suggests he’s rolling his eyes, “like we don’t already know exactly what’s going on here.”

“I don-'' Jack starts, but Dean cuts him off.

“I swear to God-Chuck-Michael whoever the fuck is in charge now that I will kill the next person who speaks if it’s not Cas.”

The room falls silent. It hurts, but Cas can’t help the smile and light chuckle that takes over him. The words come so naturally in the moment, and for once he doesn’t hold them back, “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas. So fucking much.” His voice is broken like Dean’s holding back an emotional floodgate. Firm hands move gently to Castiel’s face and Dean kisses him gently on the forehead.

“Okay, someone come dope him up so I can kiss him senseless.” Dean says as he moves to the side of the bed without the beeping machines.


	5. Pain Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning of addiction/mentions of Endverse!Castiel

“Dean, he literally fell from Heaven. If anyone’s earned some oxy it’s him.” Sam’s voice is fuzzy, but it tugs Castiel towards consciousness.

“I’m asking you to trust me on this.” There’s the usual gruffness, but maybe a bit of desperation as well. It’s hard to tell when everything feels stuck between reality and dream.

“Fine, but you can explain to Cas why he’s being kept on a kid’s dose.” He must leave because his boots echo down the hall in a kind of pleasant way. Like when songs fade out so the next one can start.

The more his mind awakens, the sharper the pain gets. It’s unpleasant, to say the least. His entire body feels weighed down preventing movement. As restricting as it is, he’s glad for it. Especially when he hears Dean drop himself into a chair by the bed. It’d be so easy to reach out for him, to ‘kiss him senseless’ as Dean himself had mentioned earlier. Actions have always been easy for them, it’s the talking that needs work. So while a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder feels natural, it’s not what either of them need.

“Dean.” Cas tries, but it comes out rather jumbled up.

“Well hey there Sleeping Beauty. How ya feeling? You’ve been out since we hooked you up.”

His second try goes a lot smoother, his mouth finally catching up to being awake, “Sam’s mad.”

“Don’t worry about it, I promise it’s nothing.”

“So tell me.”

Dean huffs out a breath, “He’s just being pissy about your drug doses.”

“Why am I being kept on such a low dose?”

“It’s a- it’s kind of a long story and you should be sleeping.”

“You just told me I’ve been asleep most of the day, Dean. What I need is the truth.” In an attempt to lighten the mood, Cas adds, “Or do I have to play the ‘blind card?’” He even makes sure to use finger quotes, knowing that Dean tends to have a soft spot for that particular quirk. His arms are heavy though, and they fall back to the bed gracelessly.

“I, uh, I suppose that’s fair.” He goes quiet a moment, almost long enough for Cas to push. “So back when Zachariah and them were trying to get me to wear Michael to the big showdown, he zapped me to some potential future or whatever. Big outbreak of Croatoan that was damn near an apocalypse of its own.”

Dean’s hand finds Castiel’s, a warm tingly sensation settling over the area. “I ran into you there. But it wasn’t really you. You were damn near human. Kind of took indulgence to a whole new level if you know what I mean.”

“I don’t actually know what you mean. There are many forms of indulgen-”

“Drugs, booze, sex. All of it, Cas.” Dean snaps. “It was like every ounce of ‘save the world’ hope had flown the coop and you were just riding out the end of the world.”

The room goes silent. This time it seems that Dean is finished. 

“Zachariah likely fabricated the entire thing to manipulate you into falling in line.” He tries to explain, but knowing how bull-headed the Winchesters can be, it’s unlikely to be convincing enough. “Your biggest fears have always revolved around losing your family and friends. He showed you that. But you don’t have to worry about that happening to me.”

He squeezes his hand, hoping Dean will look at him. Even if he can’t look him in the eyes anymore, Dean can still see the honesty written in his face. “I wasn’t human very long the last time, so I can’t speak from experience. But I truly don’t believe that I will become addicted to my pain medication, Dean. I have too much to live for right now.”

“I trust you, I do. It’s just hard to shake that image of you.”

“Put me on a regular dosage. Keep me on it only as long as any other human would require after suffering similar injuries. I believe it’s proper hospital protocol to lower the dosage over time as the body heals.” It takes effort, but he drags his other arm over and lays it next to Dean, running his fingers along Dean’s arm, “And if I show any signs of addiction, we can handle it then. It’s my understanding that humans have group support systems in place for those who suffer from narcotics addiction.”

Dean laughs, not the kind of full body laugh that Castiel wishes he could pull from him, but enough to know that Dean heard every word. “I can do that. I’ll text Eileen and have her come adjust it. Last time I touched the damn thing I broke the saline bag.”

“Have you gotten any sleep since I fell, Dean?”

“Little bit here and there, but I’m fine. I’ve run longer on less.”

“You are insufferable.”

“Guess being blind doesn’t stop you from rolling those baby blues, huh?”

Rather than responding verbally, Castiel pushes himself as best he can to the side of the bed closest to all the machines. He attempts to grab the blanket and lift it for Dean, but his hands can’t seem to find the edge and he ends up just grabbing a handful and holding it up a bit.

“Are you trying to get me into bed with you, angel?” Dean teases even as Cas feels the thin mattress dip. It’s a little odd being so close on such a small bed. He can feel Dean’s breath hot on his shoulder and there is an additional heaviness where Dean settles his arm over Cas’s stomach.

Sleep almost succeeds in taking over when a thought comes to mind, “Jack said there was more bad news.”

“Your trench coat’s toast. Caught on fire or something on your way down. He saved what was left so you can give it a final goodbye.” Dean yawns heavily, “He’s not sure if he’s allowed to mojo it fixed because of Michael’s threat.”

They’re both sound asleep by the time Eileen comes in to up the dose. She may, or may not, take multiple photos on her phone to send out to everyone in the betting pool.


	6. Re-Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They give Castiel a birthday, because he fucking deserves one!

It takes well over a month for the last of the injuries to fade and for Castiel to be completely mobile around the bunker. It only takes one fit of, “I am millenia old, I don’t need to be walked around like a lost dog!” for Sam to add braille along the walls to help Castiel be able to find his own way around.

Perhaps the biggest change for them is the lack of hunting. While they haven’t officially entirely retired, they’ve taken on more of the research side of things. The bunker slowly becomes the hub for calls from other hunters. The FBI, Homeland, etc. phones all get ringtones that state exactly which line they’re for and the name of the agent who should be picking up so that Castiel can work as well.

But for the past week, the Winchesters have been planning something entirely non-hunting related. Sam and Dean argue a little over what day to celebrate, but in the end it’s Jack when Eileen sides with him over her Sam. Jack wouldn’t choose sides.

On September 18th Sam, Eileen, and Jack sneak into Dean and Castiel’s room while Cas is still sound asleep. Sam’s phone is held out in front of him, on the other end of the line is the rest of their little found family.

“Got the coffee ready? He’ll be pissed if he doesn’t get coffee.” Dean asks softly as he wiggles out of Castiel’s iron grip. Eileen holds up an extra large mug as an answer before holding up her 3 fingers on her other hand, letting down one at a time.

“Happy birthday to you” As soon as they start, Castiel jolts upright, the blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon the only thing keeping him from throwing himself off the bed as they finish singing to him. The bewildered look doesn’t leave his face and by the end of the song they’re all trying hard not to crack up.

“I don’t understand.” Cas says, his head cocked to the side, “Do I smell coffee?”

Eileen steps forward to give him his coffee, making sure his hands are firmly wrapped around the cup before stepping back to Sam.

“We gave you a birthday.” Jack informs him, with far too much energy for the hour of the day. “Sam thought it should be the day you became fell and became human. But Dean said that this is the day he ‘gripped you tight and raised you from perdition' so it was kind of the day you came into the family.” Castiel can’t help but laugh at Jack’s attempt to mimic his baritone. His heart leaps at the thought of them actually discussing which day was the best representation of his ‘birth’..

“Happy birthday, angel. Now hurry up and drink your coffee, we’ve got the stuff for pancakes waiting for you in the kitchen and I’m starving. Some asshole made me eat a fucking salad last night instead of real food.”

“One salad every once in a while won’t kill you, Dean.” Sam argues, knowing it’s entirely in vain.

“We also got you birthday presents, but Sam said that you’re too grumpy before you have coffee and food so we have to wait until after breakfast for you to open them.”

The pancakes, as it turns out, are peanut butter with a healthy dose of grape jelly syrup. A recipe that Dean had spent hours perfecting while Cas was stuck in the infirmary. 

They settle in the Dean Cave after breakfast to open presents. Castiel is barely sitting down on the couch next to Dean when a gift bag is shoved into his lap.

“I know how much it meant to you and I was upset that I couldn’t fix it for you. So I got you a new one.” Jack says damn near bouncing off the walls as Cas removes handful after handful of tissue paper from the bag before pulling out a brand new trench coat.

It’s thick and as he runs his hands over it he feels like his original coat. Well, Jimmy’s coat. There’s buttons on both sides and there’s enough material in his lap to suggest it’s closer to knee length. Maybe it was weird to get so attached to a garment, but it had always felt a bit like a security blanket.

“Thank you, Jack. Could you help me put it on right?” No one mentions how his voice almost breaks and they all give him a moment to run his hands over every inch of the coat once Jack’s pulled it onto him and straightened it out.

Cas clears his throat and sits down, “Okay, who's next?”

“Me.” Dean says, reaching behind them to the back of the couch where he’d stashed his gift. “I didn’t wrap it. Kinda seemed pointless when you can’t see.”

He puts in across their laps, guiding Cas’ hands over it while he explains. “What we got here is a one-hundred percent custom made walking cane fit for a fallen angel. Feel these? Just about every protection sigil I could find is carved into the wood to help keep you from walking into a bus or something. It’s painted white like other walking sticks except for the handle.” He moves their hands to the end of the stick.

“It’s one of the soul vacuum crystals Rowena made us. Figure just because we’re not hunting doesn’t mean other things aren’t hunting us.”

“Dean, that’s incredible.”

“Oh that’s not even the best part.” He tugs on the hand Castiel has wrapped around the crystal. The sound of unsheathing metal fills the silence. “Jack honed in his nephilim grace to track down some angel blades leftover from when Raph went all civil war. I melted a few down and made you a badass sword. It’s not thick like the one tucked away under the bed, but you can take this baby anywhere.”

“In other words, Dean is saying he loves you and doesn’t want you dead.” Sam says, laughing as Dean shoots him a death glare.

“I love you too, Dean.”

“Me next!” Eileen says, getting up to place a small box in Castiel’s hand.

He works the lid off and pulls out what he can only guess would be a small jingle bell on a necklace chain.

“It’s actually for me. I figured I could wear it and ring it so you know what direction to face. It was funny the first few times, but you look ridiculous when you sign at the wall instead of me.”

Castiel’s face flushes bright red as Eileen takes it back from him and puts it around her neck, “I wasn’t aware I had that problem, thank you Eileen.”

“My turn yet?” Sam asks and Eileen nods in response. The younger hunter is up with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning, darting towards the door, “I’ve just gotta go grab it quick, be right back.”

He comes back in panting a little and face flushed red. It takes Dean a second to figure out what the gift is.

“No! Absolutely not, Samantha!” Dean scolds as soon as he sees the wiggly little thing in Sam’s arms.

Eileen smacks his arm hard and signs, “Shut the hell up and meet your daughter.”

Sam takes Dean’s stunned silence as permission to explain, “Okay, so my original plan was to stop by this german shepherd breeder up in Illinois that specialize in seeing-eye dogs. But we filled up the tank at some middle of nowhere gas station about halfway there and this poor little thing was just sitting in a box by the dumpster.”

“You should have seen his face, Dean!” Eileen laughs, “He’d made up his mind the second he heard it whining.”

“Well yeah!” Sam argues passionately while trying not to jostle the pup too much, “How could I justify dropping a couple grand on a different dog and leaving this poor thing in a shelter just because one is easier to train. I mean, we’ve fought God. I think we can handle a puppy.”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupts him before he can argue back, a firm hand holding his hunter back, “If you don’t let your brother give me my puppy right this second there will be no birthday sex.”

Dean sputters a bit in response before leaning back against the couch, “Fine you can keep the damn dog. But it’s not sleeping in the bed with us and if it so much as looks at the steaks I’ve got planned for supper tonight we’re gonna have a problem.”

As much as Dean wants to continue arguing, his heart melts a little as Sam passes the puppy over to Castiel. He holds it gently in his lap with one hand, feeling over it with his other. His fingers pause a minute when he gets to the left ear.

“The fuck happened to her?” Dean asks ever so eloquently.

“Probably got attacked by litter mates or its parents. It’s got a cleft lip and is small enough to be the runt of a litter. Survival of the fittest. Owner probably didn’t want to deal with the problems and just dumped it off.” Sam explains half-heartedly.

Cas snuggles the pup closer to his chest; the pup in turn nibbles at the collar of the new coat. Any argument Dean has against them keeping it flies out the window when he sees his former angel smile at their new baby.

“I picked out the collar!” Jack says, pulling out a small bumblebee-covered harness, “Sam, Eileen, and I already have all the stuff in the room across from yours.”

“And the girls are already on their way down from Sioux Falls to help puppy-proof. All three of us have been learning how to train a seeing-eye dog and will do most of the training.” Sam grins at his brother cockily, “I left absolutely no room for you to argue.”

“So what’s the verdict, Dean?” Castiel asks, turning to face his boyfriend, “Can we keep her or should we put her back on the streets as a wayward orphan?”

“Fuck, I’m not heartless.” He grumbles, reaching over to scratch it behind its half-bitten off ear. “So what’ll you name her? Gotta be something badass like Buffy or Athe-”

“Meg.”

“You are not naming our baby after a demon. No way, no how.” Dean argues.

Castiel’s fierce gaze falls on Dean, while no longer providing him with his sight, still possesses every ounce of ‘I can and will smite you right here and now’ that it did the moment he walked in that barn all those years ago.

[](https://ibb.co/30HWdcf)

“Her name is Megara Honeybee Winchester; if you have any qualms about that I would be glad to let her take your spot on the bed and you can sleep in the dogbed.”

“House, Cas.” Dean says breaking out into a grin, “I’d be sleeping in the doghouse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again I just want to say thank you to those that helped me. Please go check out [Deancebra's](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/) work, it's AMAZING!!! Seriously, I don't know how I lucked out with this pairing!


End file.
